Mi Infinita Eternidad
by StephanieCullen116
Summary: Adapte esta historia de un concurso, del cual gane, en un One Shot de Twillight. Pasen y disfruten.


**Mi infinita eternidad**

Era un día normal, jóvenes encaminándose al colegio, adultos preparándose para ir a trabajar y otros pues hacer de algo en su día. Mi madre me levanta como de costumbre todos los días, para ir a la escuela preparatoria. Me alisté, desayuné y me fui en el bus que todos los días me recogía. Mi escuela era una de las mejores de Estados Unidos y no era muy fácil por lo que siempre tenías que trabajar duro en ello. Caminando por los pasillos encontré a mis 4 mejores amigas esperándome en el mismo lugar de siempre para ir a clases de Literatura avanzada. Todas juntas íbamos en el mismo año, en quinto año, nuestro penúltimo año para nosotras.

-¡hola!- saludé entusiasmadamente a Alice y a Rosalie.

-hola Bells- saludaron al unísono las cuatro. Bells es mí sobre nombre para abreviar mi nombre, Isabella, el cual odio.

-¡amigas tengo algo muy importante que decirles!- dijo entusiasmadamente Alice.

-dime que pasa- dije rodando los ojos.

-pues Jasper… ¡me pidió que fuese su novia!

Las tres emitimos un grito de alegría por nuestra amiga por lo que varias personas se nos quedaron mirando como si estuviéramos locas pero eso era lo de menos, la felicidad de Alice era más importante ahora.

-estoy muy contenta, y… Bells ya le has comentado a Edward que tu… – en eso sonó el timbre para entrar a clases por lo que corrí dejando a mis amigas atrás, no quería discutir el tema con ellas, sabía lo que vendría, me preguntarían si le dije o porque aun no le había dicho, ya estaba cansada de la misma discusión ellas no lograrían que el chico más apuesto de toda la escuela se fijara en mí, yo no soy digna de él, soy insignificante, Tanya, la chica popular de la escuela sí está por su nivel.

Al llegar a clases la profesora Wood que era nuestra profesora de Literatura, comenzó su clase y le agradecí internamente ya que prosiguió rápidamente para no darles oportunidad a mis amigas de alegar por mi actuación hace unos minutos. La clase transcurrió rápidamente, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta.

-Bella… tenemos que irnos- dijo Rosalie despertándome de mi ensoñación.

Al levantarme nos fuimos a clase de química con el profesor Wilson y en esa clase me tocaba con… Edward.

Mis amigas tenían el afán de que yo me sentara junto a él, pero cada vez que lo veía me ponía muy nerviosa y tropezaba en el camino dejándome en ridículo frente a los demás. Y efectivamente así fue, de solo pensarlo me tropecé con mis propios pies y caí de bruces al suelo, escuché muchas risas en el salón y me ruboricé avergonzada del espectáculo que acaban de presenciar; dentro de aquellas risas escuché una voz cálida, suave y varonil y levanté mi rostro y me topé con unos intensos ojos color verde.

-¿Estás bien Isabella?- preguntó mi dulce caballero de ojos verdes.

-a… y-yo s-sí, eso creo- balbucee como una tonta.

-ven, yo te ayudo- me tendió su mano y por cortesía le di la mía y me ayudó a levantarme.

-gracias… - musité, sin mirar hacia sus ojos.

-no hay porque- dijo de vuelta.

La clase pasó para mí de mal en peor, no logré prestar atención a la explicación del profesor Wilson. Me descubrí a mi misma observando de reojo a Edward cada minuto que podía.

_¿Por qué simplemente, lo olvido?… oh ya recordé, soy demasiado masoquista como para olvidarlo-_pensé internamente.

-Señorita Swan ¿cuántas valencias posee el ión poliatómico que coloqué en el tablero?- preguntó el profesor Wilson. No supe que contestar. _Piensa… Piensa…_

-Isabella… es -2- susurró Edward a escondidas.

-es…. -2 profesor- contesté.

El profesor continuó con su clase, lo cual agradecí internamente a Edward por decirme la respuesta, no estaba prestando la mínima atención. La clase pasó y tenía que ir a clase de Biología, esta vez sola… mis amigas no les agradaba tanto el profesor Brown.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Edward deteniéndome a mitad del camino.

-está bien gracias…

Caminamos en silencio hasta la clase, hoy tendríamos laboratorio. Me percaté que en medio del escritorio del profesor descansaba una enorme caja azul y que en letras grandes decía **"Lancetas Esterilizadas"**, me tensé ante aquella sorpresa, sabía lo que iba a pasar, agujas, sangre… oh… no.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

-na-nada- dije. _Esto_ _no puede estar pasándome ahora_ _¡yo le tengo miedo a las agujas!... oh Dios._-pensé.

Entré con paso lento hasta mi asiento, estaba totalmente aterrada, sentí mis manos temblorosas y comenzaron a sudar frío. Me senté y me quede erguida de lo tensada que estaba. Di un salto cuando el profesor entró a la clase.

-Bueno jóvenes, en el día de hoy haremos una prueba sanguínea para el próximo informe de laboratorio- anunció el profesor.

-…_me lo suponía_- pensé.

El profesor comenzó a sacar las lancetas esterilizadas y pinchó a uno mis compañeros en el dedo anular, y escuché un pequeño gemido de dolor. Mi rostro se puso pálido y comencé a hiperventilar. El profesor llegó hasta mí y su cara se tornó preocupada.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita Swan?- me preguntó.

-le temo… a las agujas…- musité.

-señor Cullen acompañe a la señorita Swan a la enfermería- le solicitó.

Sentí que alguien me jalaba por el brazo y me percaté de que era Edward, en ese momento no estaba consciente, mis pies se movían a voluntad propia para ir a la enfermería; intenté que mis pies se detuvieran y lo logré.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Edward.

-no, solo quiero sentarme un rato, estaré mejor en cuestión de minutos solo estoy algo mareada- le respondí.

Me acompañó hasta uno de los banquillos del jardín y nos sentamos para que yo me relajara un rato. En eso escuchamos unas detonaciones de una pistola y a gente gritando, me levanté alarmada para ver que sucedía. El director habló por los parlantes diciendo alarmadamente que unos terroristas habían entrado a la escuela por lo que dijo que nos mantuviéramos todos en nuestros respectivos salones, luego se escuchó un horrendo silencio donde hubieron tres detonaciones y un grito ensordecedor, lo cual supe que habían herido al director Banner.

_**-Buenas tardes jóvenes estudiantes… profesores y al resto de la gente… no vale la pena que se escondan en los salones total todos ustedes morirán…-rió sádicamente- les prometemos que no les dolerá y hay de que me entere que han llamado a los policías porque nosotros somos más de lo que piensan y ténganlo por seguro que nadie saldrá vivo de este lugar**_… -habló por el parlante el que pareció ser el líder de los terroristas.

Miré horrorizada a Edward quien estaba también con cara de terror por lo que habíamos escuchado, al parecer nuestras adrenalinas emergieron rápidamente y corrimos a algún lugar seguro para que no nos hallasen. Escuchamos varios estruendosos pasos que se acercaban hacia nosotros y corrimos con todo lo que teníamos pero mi torpeza hizo que me cayera tropezándome con mis agujetas de mis zapatos que se encontraban sueltas.

-vamos Isabella, ¡rápido!- me levantó y nos encerramos en la primera puerta que vimos, noté que era el cuarto de utilería, Edward le puso seguro a la puerta; nos quedamos en silencio hasta que los pasos se fueron alejando poco a poco, suspiré aliviada por el susto que tomé al pensar que mi vida estaba a solo un segundo de terminar…. No tenía pensado morir, no todavía; quería confesarle a Edward que lo amaba con casa partícula de mi ser, necesitaba decírselo pero no hallaba valor y coraje para contárselo.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿No te lastimaste?- me preguntó preocupado.

-sí, gracias, estoy bien- le respondí sonriendo un poco.

-al parecer son fugitivos de la cárcel- dijo.

-tengo miedo de que nos hagan daño… no quiero morir porque, tengo que cumplir algo antes de irme…- le confesé.

- yo también tengo que decirle algo… a una persona muy importante para mi vida, quiero decirle que la amo desde el primer momento en que la vi- dijo tan ensueño, que me desanimé… _no se fijará en mí, supongo que la chica es bonita, que afortunada es._

Me quedé en silencio no quería decir nada, no podía tenía un nudo en mi garganta, me deslicé por la pared sentándome en el pequeño suelo de el cuarto, coloqué mi cabeza entre las piernas debatiéndome en mi interior para no dejar que mis lágrimas salieran de mis ojos no queriendo que lo supiera, sabía que él no me correspondería.

-valla que chica tan afortunada….- logré decir después de varios minutos.

-supongo que sí…, está justo a mi lado- susurró.

-¿qué?- pregunté no logrando captar lo que dijo.

-eres tú, simplemente tú, te he querido desde que te vi, no he podido sacarte de mi mente, eres tan dulce y tienes algo especial que no tienen las demás- dijo.

No logré articular palabra alguna estaba tan sorprendida de lo que había dicho, el también quedó sumido en sus pensamientos pero me tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta mirando a través de ella hacia ambos lados, me empujo para que saliéramos de el lugar para escapar. Lo logramos, corrimos para llegar a la salida pero escuchamos una detonación y un gemido de dolor cerca de mí, voltee lentamente y miré que Edward, mi Edward estaba tirado en el suelo.

**-¡NOOO!-**grité, mis lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. _Él no…_

-te quiero…. Por favor sal de este lugar y sálvate- y me besó, no esperaba aquello, sentí que su cabeza cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido sordo, me di cuenta de que él…. Había muerto… lloré y levante mi mirada y miré a la persona que había apartado de mi lado a mi querido Edward. Lo odié tanto en ese momento; me levanté, no sin antes susurrarle al oído un _te amo_a Edward.

Escuché las risas estruendosas de aquel tipo… también escuche muchas sirenas y supuse que eran los policías, corrí un poco hacía el lado contrario por donde tendrían que entrar y grité lo más que podía un ¡**Aquí están!**

-maldita estúpida…- y tiró del gatillo, sentí una punzada de dolor cerca de mi corazón y abrí mis ojos como platos mi mire hacía mi cuerpo, una mancha roja se expandía por mi blusa, fui perdiendo la visión, mi respiración era entrecortada y caí al suelo, pero aún me quedaban fuerzas; me arrastré hacia el cuerpo de Edward y lo abrasé.

-espérame… en un momento estaré contigo- susurré, sin aliento.

Mis ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco y estaba sumiéndome en la infinita eternidad. Antes de caer en el sueño infinito escuché a muchas personas corriendo y supuse que lograron entrar los policías para arrestar a los fugitivos.

Luego dentro de ese lapso no supe nada más, todo era negro, tenía miedo; pero luego hallé una luz y corrí hacia a ella y entré en un hermoso prado lleno de infinidades de hermosas flores de todos los colores, había árboles altos y muy tupidos, y en él me encontré con Edward abriéndome los brazos para que lo abrazara, me estaba esperando.

-tardaste un poco en llegar- me dijo bromeando.

-pero estoy aquí- dije sonriendo.

-estaremos juntos por la eternidad- dijo

-mm… me encanta la idea. - Y me besó.

Desde mucho antes de dejar el mundo, supe que no viviría sin el amor de mi vida, no estaba dispuesta a pagar tal precio; sacrificarme por esa persona es lo mejor que he podido hacer y no me arrepiento, estaré con él hasta el fin de todas las cosas y eso es lo que quiero.

**FIN**


End file.
